


Wild

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Smut, brothel, currency borrowed from Animal Crossing, daehyun is lonely, lots of flower gifting and use of flower meanings, middle eastern themed for some reason, prostitution type services, youngjae looks like a genie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Daehyun couldn't escape those beautiful eyes no matter how hard he tried.And Youngjae wasn't planning on letting him.





	1. 1/3

Daehyun was a travelling merchant. Quite a good one they'd say. He was often welcomed liked a prince when he'd arrive in town, it didn't matter where, if a place heard about his arrival before hand he was bound to be welcomed and worshipped almost.

It was mainly because he was wealthy, wealthier than a merchant should be. Many gossiped stating how it was his good looks that drew women into buying his overly priced goods. 

But others knew better than to judge based on those jealous rumours, anyone who actually knew Daehyun knew that he was a humble gentleman. It was just that he sold high quality linens and clothes, maybe even the occasional jewelry.

His most sold items however were small jars of star sands mixed in with small crystals, he had collected the sand on his trips to Okinawa and they were his main product. Rumours of the sands granting wishes had become a trend and even proposals with his jars were done.

He was living a happy life. But a lonely one.

Being a travelling merchant wasn't easy, he barely got to see his friends or his family. Let alone have time to settle down and start a relationship, sure he had dated a few women, but the moment they heard he travelled they'd backed off.

Leaving him alone again.

 

Daehyun breathed in the fresh air of his hometown as he stepped past the border. It was a quiet and humble town, he was proud to call it home. He adjusted his cart and made sure his donkey, KeKe was comfortable before gently leading it forward. 

The life of a merchant was a hard one, he couldn't travel on foot that would be absurd. He could easily afford a camel but he loved his donkey, it was his best friend growing up, since KeKe had been raised in his home.

His sandals padded across the hot dirt and he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead before pulling down the cloth around his head, it was hot but the sun was setting soon. He had arrived quite late in the day after all.

"Daehyun?" he turned around at the sound of his name and broke out into a grin when he saw his best friend Yongguk stood not too far away, the male was holding a water pail. From what he remembered his friend had become a herbologist and was helping out at the local medicine clinic run by Himchan the head doctor. Yongguk usually helped the children as a doctor when Himchan was too busy with the adults.

"Hyung!" he exclaimed before running towards him, Yongguk placed down the pail just in time before Daehyun tackled him. They laughed loudly as they hugged, Yongguk pulled away and looked at his friend.

"You look good! Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming home?" Yongguk asked, and Daehyun swore his voice got lower, if that was even possible. Daehyun just grinned and shrugged, his schedule was always random.

The only reason why he became a travelling merchant was because he had a passion for travelling, he wanted to see different parts of their homeland. He didn't want to be stuck in one town, and with god's graces he was even allowed to go to different countries occasionally. It was great.

"I didn't know I was coming home to be honest." he laughed and Yongguk picked up the pail of water, he motioned for Daehyun to follow him and the younger grabbed his donkey before doing so.

They quickly arrived at the clinic and Daehyun smiled, he remembered when it had started out as an abandoned house. The owner of the house was an old man who had lost his granddaughter due to illness, he prayed and prayed but it was useless.

They said that he died there too, and it had become a haunted legend to the children of the town. Daehyun and his friends however made it their hangout, since other kids were too scared to enter.

Himchan had told them he wanted to become a doctor, because he could still feel the old man's spirit whenever they played there. Therefore he built his clinic from the ruined house and Yongguk's herb garden was what used to be the garage.

The man had some god given gift if he was able to grow plants in this kind of desert area. Daehyun "parked" KeKe outside and entered the building, Yongguk walked in ahead carrying the water in what were patients rooms.

"Is that Jung Daehyun I see?" Daehyun turned around for the second time and grinned when he saw the doctor rushing towards him. This time he was tackled and Daehyun almost fell to the ground, his loud laughter filling the once dull clinic.

"Himchan hyung how are you?" he greeted happily and Himchan wouldn't let him go, they were eventually just swaying and patting each others backs. He saw Jongup and Zelo coming down the stairs and he waved at them.

"Daehyun hyung!" Zelo joined the hug and Jongup did too, making them all lose balance and they tumbled to the ground. They laughed and tried talking over each other resulting in a blob of noise. Yongguk approached them and chuckled,

"Why don't we sit outside?" 

 

"So Daehyun, how long will you be here?" Yongguk asked as he sipped on the mint tea he had made for them, only his was hot though since the younger males wouldn't stop complaining and after a few minutes of fighting Yongguk they managed to put ice in the pitcher.

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet. I need to stock up on some things at home before I leave again. I won't be here for more than a week though." he said and it was clear to anyone that the mood had dropped.

"A week? Can't you stay longer?" Himchan was more than sad, he loved having the loud and stupid Daebutt around. It felt incomplete when he wasn't there, Daehyun sadly shook his head,

"I have trades and customers hyung." he sighed, now he was feeling guilty. He wanted to stay longer too, but he knew he couldn't. Jongup smirked and tilted his head,

"Or maybe you've found a lady? And you want to get back to her?" he suggested, Himchan gasped and stared at Daehyun waiting for the juicy details. Zelo just glanced at Yongguk before looking back to the situation.

"Haha a woman? No, I'm still single like before." Daehyun laughed, but only Yongguk noticed the hint of bitterness underneath it. Himchan frowned looking up at the hut over their heads,

"Like before? Daehyun the last time you came home was 2 years ago." Himchan stated and Daehyun just sipped his tea, clearly getting uncomfortable about the topic. Yongguk then stood up and everyone looked at him,

"Well since Daehyunnie only has a few days here, why don't we make it worth while?"

 

Hence why the moment he brought his KeKe and luggage home his friends hadn't a moment of hesitation before dragging him out to the "entertainment" house as many would call it. Daehyun would always refer to it as a brothel but it wasn't a place for paid company... well at least not publicly.

Daehyun was currently sat on a sofa a drink in his hand, and his eyes squinted as he tried to pick out his friends from the crowd. Himchan was in the middle of the dancefloor while Jongup was holding his waist and dancing with him.

And Yongguk was beside him on the sofa, at the moment he was enjoying a lap dance from Zelo. Now don't be mistaken, Zelo didn't work there, he had arrived with them. It seemed as though only Daehyun was looking for someone tonight.

He took another sip and placed his glass down on the table in front of him just as his view was blocked by a very scantily dressed woman. Daehyun blinked in shock as he looked up at her, trying to look past her breasts to find her face.

"What's a handsome man like you doing here all alone?" she asked with a flutter of her lashes, Daehyun's jaw dropped. She was beautiful that was for sure, but his eyes felt dirty just looking at her. Not that he had anything against people with her occupation, he was just uncomfortable.

"Okay, let's start this again. What's your name?" she tilted her head letting her hair fall over her shoulder, even her hair gave off a strong sweet smell. Daehyun was feeling sick, maybe it was the alcohol.

"Daehyun." he answered, since it was getting a little weird. She grinned showing off her gums, Daehyun could only wonder why he wasn't enjoying this company of hers. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his knee,

"I'm Hyosung, it's nice to meet you Daehyun-sshi." she introduced, and before she could speak anymore the stage lit up and music began playing. Hyosung turned to the stage and smiled,

"It's starting." she remarked, Daehyun raised an eyebrow. What was starting? His eyes followed the bright lights and he jumped in surprise when loud music began playing. However the music was traditional the sound of flutes and stringed instruments filling his ears.

"We do a special performance on 4th day of every week, usually I'm up there as well but I had him fill in for me. I sprained my wrist you see." she explained and Daehyun immediately looked down at her hands, seeing a bandage covered in bangles on her right wrist.

"What kind of performance?" he asked quietly, he couldn't hide his curiosity. Hyosung just grinned and gestured to the stage, just as he was about to ask 6 figures rushed on stage, 3 from each side.

They were all dressed glamourously, the diamonds sewn so meticulously in their clothing were shining in the spotlights. None of them seemed to catch Daehyun's eye, until he saw him.

A beautiful pale skinned male, his dark eyes shining with mischief as his black hair draped over his forehead. He had a yellow cloth across his across his nose and mouth only revealing his eyes.

The male's clothing was a light blue and a matching yellow cloth was gracefully strewn across his shoulders and arms as he danced with it, he had bangles around his ankles, wrists and neck. His stomach was exposed showing more pale flesh and he was barefoot.

Daehyun was absolutely taken by this dancer, never had he ever experienced this before. The mysterious dancer seemed to catch his gaze because he kept looking back at Daehyun, an occasional smile beneath his covered face. Daehyun could only imagine the adorable cheeks that made his eyes smile like so.

The music began to slow as the dancer circled around the others, a girl spinning madly in the middle as the others danced around her. The audience cheered and whistled as the dancers stood in a line, bowing before they each danced off of the stage.

"Daehyun-sshi?" said male just continued to stare at the stage as the mood died down and the same rowdy atmosphere reclaimed itself, the sound of laughter and loud drinkers filled the room once more.

"Daehyun-sshi!" Hyosung yelled and she felt a little bad when the male almost fell off of the couch. Daehyun blinked a few times before looking back at her, humming in response to the question he didn't hear.

"I didn't ask you anything." she chuckled, and Daehyun blushed in embarrassment. Hyosung looked back at the empty stage which Daehyun wouldn't stop stealing glances at and she smiled,

"Want me to call him here for you?" she said in amusement as Daehyun began sputtering nonsense, within his mumbling she could hear little bits of, "that's not what I meant!" and "no need to worry about me." 

"He's the one who's filling in for me. His name is... well maybe you should figure it out yourself." she said playfully before standing up, Daehyun couldn't stop her as she waltzed into the crowd and towards what he assumed was the "staff" room. 

He sat there with sweaty palms for what seemed like forever, at this point Zelo had his back pressed into the sofa with Yongguk on top of him. Daehyun didn't bother looking over, he didn't want to see them eating each others' faces off.

Daehyun lifted his butt from the seat as he strained his neck in an attempt to find Himchan and Jongup. The crowd on the dancefloor looked different every time he looked at it, the couple were no where to be seen.

He pouted and lifted up his legs, crossing them on the couch. He felt... lonely. More so than usual, he was in a place filled with people but, he was all alone. Daehyun sighed and was going to get up and leave before a single white anemone popped up in front of his face.

"Here, he wanted me to give it to you." Hyosung said with her gummy smile, Daehyun blinked it was something about people with gummy smiles but he felt as comfortable as he did around Yongguk when he looked at her.

"F-for me?" he stuttered and Hyosung rolled her eyes with a smile, thrusting the flower into the merchant's hands. Daehyun held onto it as if it were made of the highest quality glass, eyeing it curiously.

"But why-?" by the time he looked up he was alone... once again. Daehyun sighed and propped one elbow on his knee resting his hand on his jaw as he twisted around the flower, his eyes caught a slip of paper on the stem and he opened it.

_For Yoo <3_


	2. 2/3

Daehyun lay on a bed in the clinic run by Himchan and Yongguk, usually he'd just stay at home but his parents had gone on a trip and his brother was married somewhere so here he was.

He lay with one hand under his head the other twirling the flower he was given to by the mystery dancer in his hand. Daehyun kept the card that was attached to the stem there, since he didn't want to alter the gift in any way.

Upon further inspection and thanks to Yongguk's vast collection of books on flowers, he learned that the dancer had gifted him with a wild anemone, which stood for anticipation. What exactly was he supposed to be anticipating? He had no idea, but he was mesmerized.

"Daehyun you've been staring at that flower since yesterday, was the girl that gave it to you that fine?" Yongguk sighed, throwing a pile of laundry onto the younger, although Daehyun was good friend they weren't going to let him free load... but they also unconsciously spoiled him.

"It wasn't a girl hyung, it was one of the male dancers on stage." he said dreamily, just remembering those dark eyes was enough to make him shudder. Yongguk raised an eyebrow and began folding the clothes, taking articles off of Daehyun one by one.

"A dancer on stage gave you, a simple and plain customer, an anemone?" Yongguk scoffed in disbelief, Daehyun rolled his eyes and rolled onto his stomach causing Yongguk to fight with him to pull the rolled over clothing out from underneath his body.

"Which one was it?" Yongguk asked after a moment of silence, he could tell Daehyun wanted to talk about his encounter last night. Daehyun excitedly opened his mouth before his expression grew sad and he sighed,

"I don't know his name or even what he looks like." Yongguk raised an eyebrow, how could he not know what the dancer looked like? It wasn't as if they had their faces covered, then he remembered.

"Did he have a cloth covering his face?" the elder asked as he grabbed the pants that were tangled around Daehyun's neck, accidentally choking him in the process. The younger nodded estatically and stared at his friend, waiting for more information.

"New staff members cover their faces. It's like a thing to show they're new and so people can call dibs on them early. It's a way of gaining hype for the new worker, it's not often they're on stage though." he explained and Daehyun nodded slowly, so his dancer was new.

"He was on stage because one of the dancers was injured." he said and Yongguk hummed in response not really caring. But at the same time he was worried, it had been so long since Daehyun was actually interested in someone and this person just so happened to work in the "entertainment" house.

"Daehyun hyung!" Jongup's voice yelled from within the clinic, earning a scolding from Himchan. The energetic teen appeared at the door and Daehyun nodded at him since he was too lazy to actually speak. At this point Yongguk was finished folding the clothes.

"Mind heading down to market street with me? Himchan hyung keeps complaining whenever Junhong and I break a vase by accident." he rolled his eyes and scoffed, Daehyun just laughed, there was no way it was an accident.

"Yeah sure, I'll set up a stall there for a few hours. Might as well share the goods with the hometown." he murmured to himself and with Yongguk's help he managed to lift himself from the bed.

Daehyun grabbed his scarf from the door before heading outside with the younger, he wrapped it around his head and blocked out the sun. With a grunt he lifted his satchel filled some of his merchandise and they left.

 

Daehyun was busy greeting people while Jongup just walked slightly ahead, it had been years since he showed his face after all no doubt people were curious about what he had been up to.

He hadn't spent much time in the marketplace since he had become a merchant himself, he was often there as a child asking anyone about anything when it came to selling as a merchant.

Daehyun was glad he was a resident of this town therefore he didn't have to do much work when renting a place to sell at, the market street was literally rows of huts with carpets underneath them. People would sit and wait while their merchandise was on display in front.

Jongup went on ahead and said that he would return when Daehyun set out his own merchandise since he did indeed sell vases. Daehyun's things were quite high priced though, so Jongup wasn't really planning to buy anything from him Daehyun knew that.

He did what he usually did when setting up his stall and sat there, once again... Alone. Daehyun pressed his knees against his chest and bit his lip, a habit he had developed whenever he felt this way.

"Hello, what's this?" Daehyun looked up and blinked a few times since the breeze had blown sand into his eyes not to mention the sun was blinding him. He saw the outline of someone who couldn't be more than a year younger than him,

"Which item?" he asked and the younger squatted down, Daehyun's eyes widened when he looked over him. The younger was beautiful, his cheeks were cute and his hair was jet black, slicked up to show his forehead. His eyes dark and mysterious as he stared at the merchant.

"This jar here. They're like weird rocks... star shaped?" he asked in wonder, hands holding the jar as if it was worth the world. Daehyun chuckled at the younger's reaction and he carefully took the jar from the younger.

"These are the star sands from Okinawa." he explained and the younger's eyes widened in wonder. He gently took the jar back from the merchant before analyzing them again, Daehyun could only smile, he was more than adorable.

"They're naturally like that? Whoa, that's so weird! How much do-"

"Daehyun hyung!" Jongup interrupted as he walked to the merchant's side, placing down a shiny vase, it was nice sure but Himchan would probably kill him since it totally clashed with the clinic.

"Hey Jongup, so as I was saying. A small jar is about 10 000 bells and a large jar is 18 000." he stated and the younger nodded in understanding, it was quite expensive but the jar was standard sized the small one was the size of a standard jam jar.

"You should definitely buy it! You know, there's rumours that these sands grant wishes." Jongup squatted down to the customers' eye level, the stranger tilted his head in confusion,

"Haven't you heard of Jung Daehyun the travelling merchant? This is him! He's been granting wishes and bringing couples together for years with his jars of sand. But somehow he hasn't found anyone himself yet." Jongup sighed and Daehyun kicked him, knocking him over,

"Shut up Jongup that's enough. So would you like to buy anything?" Daehyun asked with a shy smile, he didn't exactly want anyone to know about his lonely tendencies. The customer slowly grinned and nodded,

"I'll take a small jar. And that pair of silver earrings." he gestured to the one he wanted and Daehyun nodded, carefully taking the merchandise into his hands. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small felt pouch before placing the things inside.

"That'll be 15 000 bells please." he said and the customer immediately paid him, he took the pouch and their fingers brushed ever so slightly. Daehyun smiled and the younger grinned,

"Thank you." he bowed slightly before making his way, Jongup finally got off from the ground and he sat up to look at his friend. Daehyun seemed absolutely entranced by the customer, he rolled his eyes.

"He was pretty cute, but hyung what happened to your "beautiful dancer"?" he teased and Daehyun rolled his eyes, kicking the younger back into the sand once again.

 

A couple of days had passed since the day Daehyun had tried being a merchant in his hometown, frankly he didn't exactly enjoy the experience. Being seen and talked to by people he actually knew was much lonelier than strangers.

Maybe it was because he was overly sensitive but he always felt like after their talks they would move on as if he was nothing to them in the beginning. It was that feeling of being left behind, he didn't like it.

So he just stayed put in the clinic, borrowing Yongguk's books to read up on plants. He was always interested in them and he would've worked with Yongguk if he wasn't so into travelling.

The anemone the dancer had given him was withered at this point, so he pressed it into his travel book. Hopefully it would stay with him for a long time. Himchan and Yongguk had expected him to leave by now but the younger looked like he didn't want to just yet.

"Daehyun-ah, come and eat dinner with us?" Yongguk knocked on the door and spoke from the other side, Daehyun nodded even though he knew that the elder couldn't see him. 

"I'm coming hyung." he replied after a moment and Yongguk hummed in response, Daehyun ruffled his hair before leaving his room. He walked through the hallways and reached the dining hall.

"Daehyun hyung, do you mind getting me some water before you get here?" Zelo asked and Daehyun just yawned and nodded before u-turning to the kitchen. He walked towards the sink and filled up a glass of water, his eyes unconsciously lingering on the vase of flowers on the counter.

He entered the dining room and again and handed Zelo his water before sitting down between Yongguk and Jongup. He sighed to himself and started eating the rice and vegetables, since they ran a clinic most of the meat would go to the patients.

"Daehyun are you feeling alright? I thought you weren't staying longer than a week." Himchan asked quietly, he was a little worried. Daehyun had been so spaced out lately.

"I guess I've just been a little homesick, if you want I'll go." he replied and Himchan shook his head, he smiled his gorgeous smile and managed to pull a smile from Daehyun as well,

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want to." Himchan stated and the other guys nodded in agreement. Daehyun just smiled to himself, thankful for his friends. 

After dinner he excused himself and went back to lie on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Daehyun clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, this was no good.

He needed to see him again.

 

That night Daehyun found himself returning to the "entertainment" house as Yongguk had called it. It had been about a week meaning the performance would be on again tonight.

Daehyun walked in with his head low, he was much more nervous than when he was there with his friends. Workers were eyeing him and he could only feel uncomfortable.

He perched himself down on the sofa he had been on the first night, slightly thankful there was no Yongguk and Zelo making out beside him. Daehyun has only been sat for about 5 minutes before a worker blocked his view, he looked up and saw Hyosung smiling down at him.

"Hello again Daehyun." she greeted him politely as she handed him a drink. He hesitantly reached out and took hold of the cold glass. He brought it to his lips and took a small sip, the cold whisky burning his throat.

"Hello." he replied quietly. Hyosung sat down beside him and as always he scooted over a little to build enough distance for comfort.

"Are you here for him?" she asked playfully and he blinked, letting the question sink in.

"No, wha-?"

"The show is starting soon, don't worry about paying for the drink. It was on him." she winked before whistfully pulling away. Daehyun blushed and he wondered if the alcohol was making his cheeks warm. He took another sip and this time the liquid was sweet.

Considering he had been staring at the drink for the last 10 minutes, when the lights came on he was more than shocked. His eyes widened and his face burned as the dancers appeared on stage one by one.

The routine wasn't much different from last week's but his mystery dancer was as beautiful as ever. His hair was a bit longer resulting in his fringe covering the top of his eyes. But that didn't stop those beautiful eyes from looking right at him.

Once again Daehyun was mesmerized, unable to pull out of the dancers' gaze. During one of his turns because he was so focused on Daehyun he stumbled but easily entered the rhythm again. 

Daehyun laughed to himself and judging by those smiling eyes his dancer was laughing as well. The music ended and one by one the dancer's disappeared off stage.

Daehyun just sat there and stared at the stage, did that just happen? Once again his vision was blocked and he leaned to the side to look past the stranger.

"Are you looking for someone?" a husky voice asked, pulling him out of his staring contest with the stage. Daehyun looked up only to be met with his mystery dancer. Daehyun opened and closed his mouth like a fish, no words leaving his lips.

"May I interest you in some service?" the dancer giggled at the merchant's reaction. Daehyun continued to stare and he froze when the dancer seated himself in his lap. The dancer's ass was sat down on his member who could potentially become a problem if he didn't move soon.

"Do you have a name handsome?" the dancer fluttered his lashed and reached over to the side to the platter of grapes he had brought with him.

"Daehyun." he answered and the dancer was immediately loving his deep dialect. The dancer picked a grape off the vine and pressed it past Daehyun's plump lips and into his mouth, watching as he chewed.

"I'm Youngjae." he grinned and Daehyun wanted to see the rest of his face. He unconsciously placed his hands on Youngjae's hips when he slipped and he could feel deadly stares coming from the others. 

No other words were exchanged between them and they simply stared into each others eyes. Daehyun could see utter despair beneath those shining orbs, Youngjae's eyes were screaming something he so wanted to understand.

Youngjae slowly stood up and pulled away, they both instantly missed the warmth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another flower and judging by Daehyun's plant knowledge it wasn't an anemone.

Daehyun carefully took it letting their fingers brush. Youngjae leaned down and pressed a kiss against Daehyun's lips, and through the soft cloth he could feel Youngjae's lips.

The dancer quickly vanished within the crowd and Daehyun looked at the note attached to the flowers' stem.

_< 3 Yoo _

 


	3. 3/3

Due to the mysterious dancer gracing him with yet another flower Daehyun was now sitting on his bed with one of Yongguk's large books in his lap along with some bread hanging from his large lips. 

"Daehyun just show me the flower, I probably know what it is." Yongguk said as he entered the room, it had been about an hour since his last visit and the younger was still sitting in the same position. 

 "Hyung, it's not that I'm not looking I just keep getting distracted." He admitted, his interest in plants kept him reading every description. He handed over the flower as if it was extremely precious, he could trust Yongguk with it. 

"Go to page 346, you definitely have an admirer Daehyun. What's his name again?" Yongguk asked absent-mindedly as the sound of flipping pages filled the room.

"Ranunculus? It says here that it means, "you are attractive."" Just as he finished speaking his face exploded. Yongguk laughed at his reaction before he gently handed the flower back to Daehyun. 

"His name is Youngjae, hyung." He replied when he finally regained his composure. Yongguk paused for a moment and Daehyun glanced at him with questioning eyes.

"That's the guy you've been fantasizing about? He's the most desired newbie in town." He scoffed, Daehyun's eyes widened dramatically and he was speechless. Yongguk took a seat on the bed and kept talking.

"Everyone has been calling dibs on him since he first showed up, he's a rare jewel in these deserts." He continued and Daehyun's jaw dropped. His bread was long forgotten on his lap. 

"He hasn't shown anyone interest before, but if he's giving you these flowers and messages no doubt he likes you and he's educated." The elder noted. 

"What do you plan to do about this?" The sudden question brought Daehyun back from lala land. He blinked at the question, 

"Hyung?" He raised an eyebrow and Yongguk sighed gesturing to the flower in the youngers hand.

"You're a travelling merchant Dae, you said it yourself you can't stay for too long." He reminded. Daehyun's expression dropped, he had completely forgotten about that. He contemplated for a moment before he answered, 

"What should I do hyung? What if he doesn't want me anymore when he finds out?" Yongguk looked at the younger in pity, he looked helpless. He bit his lip as he thought,

"You have to choose one Dae, either Youngjae or your dreams." He said a little too coldly before he left the room, Daehyun was a little baffled, how... out of character. But once again he was left alone with his thoughts and he was slightly disturbed when he realized they were filled with Youngjae.

 

To be honest the only way Daehyun could really answer this question was with another visit to the entertainment house. Once he arrived he noticed Youngjae surrounded by a group of men. Old and lust filled men. Daehyun was going to make his way over when he heard an announcement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Youngjae is officially a part of our house now. His auction begins in a few moments, be the first to unmask this beauty." At the end of it pepile were rushing towards him and Daehyun was too, 

"10, 000!"

"I can offer 15,000!" 

"50,000!" 

The prices kept going higher and Daehyun could only see Youngjae's eyes growing more desperate behind his fake smile. He gritted his teeth before he burst through the group and shielded Youngjae, 

"Dae-?" 

"500, 000 bells." He stated in his deep voice, the house had gone quiet and the announcer seemed shocked.

"Surely, you can pay-"

"My name is Jung Daehyun, I'm a merchant. Surely you've heard of me." He retorted. Murmurs filled the room and Youngjae hesitantly held onto Daehyun's sleeve. 

"I'll be taking him home with me. I assume there's no objections?" He narrowed his eyes as he spoke to the crowd. No one said a word as Daehyun stuck a wad of bells in the announcers hand and they left the entertainment house. Although Daehyun did hear a soft, "thank you" from the dancer behind him.

 

They arrived in front of Daehyun's home, yes he did have a separate house he just preferred to stay with his parents or his friends. Although he did clean his home beforehand anticipating Youngjae's arrival. 

Youngjae seemed to be timid in the merchants home. Careful as to where he put his shoes and whether he was standing in the right spot.

"How'd you end up in that place Youngjae?" Judging by how Daehyun wasn't facing him he could swear that the other was angry. 

"I-I was raised by a merchant. She cared for my siblings and I like a real mother. Day by day she'd only sell slips of paper with scribbles I couldn't understand. Then when my siblings started disappearing one by one I realized we were her merchandise. The announcer bought me when I was 15." He tried his best to hide it but his voice was shaking as his body trembled. 

"I'm sorry if you find me disgusting you even spent that much mon-" he was cut off when Daehyun's body crashed into his, his eyes fluttering closed as he embraced the warm touch. He leaned into the others body, 

"How old are you Youngjae?" The question was a light whisper sounding like only air. The dancer pulled away before looking up into the merchants' eyes. Daehyun's eyes held no judgement only understanding. 

"I'm 20." He answered as quietly as Daehyun had asked. The merchant pondered over his answer. Meaning Youngjae had been trained and taught the ways of an entertainment worder for 5 years, he shuddered. They were so close in age yet when he became a merchant the younger was sold by one.

"D-do you want me to serve you?" Youngjae choked, Daehyun's eyes widened in shock and his expression quickly grew hostile. His grip tightened around the younger of the two and Youngjae gasped in pain as Daehyun's nails dug into his upper arms. 

"You are not an entertainer. I did not buy you tonight. You are not mine. You can leave when you want to. Although I don't want you to." He stated with fierce eyes, Youngjae shuddered under the possessive stare. Even if it was contradicting the merchants words.

"I want to be yours." He mumbled and his face flushed, Daehyun just watched as the younger got all flustered on his own. He grinned showing off his whisker dimples before he pulled Youngjae into his arms. The dancer fit so nicely it was blessed.

"What was that?" He teased pressing a kiss against Youngjae's temple, the younger whined and tried to pull away but it was proving to be useless. Daehyun then stopped and looked at the dancers cloth which seemed snug on his face.

"May I?" Daehyun asked carefully, his fingers hovering over the shiny fabric twitching and tempting to touch. Youngjae grinned behind his veil and nodded, 

"Of course. I was waiting for you." The merchants heart fluttered and he grinned almost too happily. Youngjae rolled his eyes and waited patiently for the merchant to get over his happiness. Daehyun's hands trembled as he removed the dancers mask.

The cloth fell to the ground and Daehyun couldn't even fathom how beautiful the person in front of him was. But also very familiar. A small smile formed on the youngers lips and his eyes were playful as he looked over the merchants reaction.

"Haven't I met you before?" He questioned and Youngjae laughed, it was such a warm sound. And the way his whole face lit up was beyond adorable. Daehyun wanted to make him smile always, Youngjae wrapped his arms around the elders neck.

"I'm still waiting for my wish to come true Mr. Merchant." Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist feeling how small it actually was. The dancer fit so nicely in his arms, he wanted to hold him always, 

"Oh? And what was your wish my precious customer?" Something flashed across Youngjae's eyes and he leaned up towards Daehyun's ear, biting at the lobe before tugging on his silver hoops, 

"Take me away Daehyun." 

"I think that can be arranged."

 

Youngjae giggled as he fell back onto the large bed, sweet satin fluttering around him as Daehyun removed his scarf and vest. He quickly took place over the younger and the dancer looked up at the merchant seductively, with a smirk on his lips.

Daehyun's heart thudded loudly, this beautiful person was his in this moment. This moment was theirs completely, and Youngjae's beauty was even more captivating than he had hoped, causing him to become painfully distracted.

Youngjae didn't mind, he was looking over the others' features as well. The way Daehyun's brows furrowed deeply as he took deep breaths, his arm muscles bulging as he held himself over the dancer. Oh and those lips, Youngjae wanted to taste them.

Without a moments hesitation Youngjae placed his hand on the back of Daehyun's neck pulling him down into a harsh lip lock as he skillfully wrapped his legs around Daehyun's waist bumping their arousals together.

Daehyun moaned at the sudden friction and Youngjae smirk grew wider against his lips, fully tasting him with his tongue. The kiss behind cloth had been sweet but this was other worldly. Daehyun tasted sweet and fresh like freedom, while Youngjae tasted tangy and it was like magic.

The merchant carefully placed his hand on Youngjae's exposed stomach, watching the other gasp at the conact. Youngjae was in his performance clothes and Daehyun only just noticed the belly button piercing. He slipped his hand under the half top and rubbed the pad of his thumb against his nipple.

Youngjae squirmed and hummed in content as they continued to kiss, his legs pulling their lower halves even closer together. He had begun grinding up against Daehyun at this point and the merchants arm shook as he tried to keep steady.

With much regret they pulled out of the kiss, quickly removing their clothing. Youngjae seemed to have been confident earlier but the moment he was naked and vulnerable beneath the toned and attractive merchant he looked shy and insecure. 

Daehyun staring at every part of him wasn't helping either, the merchant was fully taking in everything Youngjae had to offer him. From his smooth hairless skin to his slightly chubby belly. Daehyun placed his hand on Youngjae's cheek and gently lifted his face up while he pressed open kisses on his jaw.

Youngjae leaned to the side to allow the merchant wider access to his pale skin which Daehyun happily began sucking on, biting here and there because he loved the way Youngjae's breath hitched. 

Daehyun was enjoying marking every part of Youngjae's neck and chest and he was so engrossed in his actions that when Youngjae grabbed his cock he almost cursed in pleasure.

They had ignoring their painful erections and clearly Youngjae wanted to pull his attention towards them, he watched with amusement as Daehyun's eyes closed and he shallowly thrusted into Youngjae's hand.

"You, my dear merchant, are a work of art." Youngjae whispered into his ear before pressing his lips against Daehyun's nimbly. The merchant blushed and the dancer laughed aloud, the velvetly sound surrounding them.

Daehyun then reached over to the nightside table, laughing as he tried to fish out the scented oil because Youngjae wouldn't stop biting and sucking at his nipple. After a minute he managed to find it.

The merchant unscrewed the cap and the smell of magnolia filling the room, Youngjae breathed in deeply and with lidded eyes he looked at the large doors which opened to the balcony. Within the weaved doors and dancing curtains he could see the moon, oh how beautiful it looked tonight.

Daehyun followed his gaze but when he looked back at Youngjae he felt that the moon was dull in comparison. He carefully drizzled some oil onto his hand before letting it drop directly onto Youngjae's erect member.

The dancer hissed as the oil mingled with the beads of precum and they slid down his cock together, outlining the prominent vein. Daehyun finally wrapped his oil covered hand around the member and began pumping it in time with Youngjae's moans.

Youngjae looked beautiful, the sweat lining his forehead and body shining as he pushed his hips upward with his legs spread. He looked needy, and it was wonderful.

Daehyun then trailed his hand downward and prodded his finger against the twitching entrance, Youngjae kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath relaxing his body as an index finger was pushed past the tight ring of muscle, wiggling as it worked it's way into his body.

The merchant leaned upward and captured the other's sweet lips once more never getting enough of his unique taste. Youngjae hummed in approval and he almost forgot to breath when Daehyun pushed in another finger, slowly opening him up.

The two were lost in a dominant lip lock while Daehyun's skillful fingers worked their way in and out of the beauty's body. He had a total of four fingers inside of Youngjae when the dancer pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm ready." he whispered, pressing a kiss against Daehyun's jaw. Daehyun moved away and leaned back on his knees before spreading more oil onto his hand, he laid his hand on his negelcted arousal and pumped his own length with much difficulty.

He returned to his position between Youngjae's legs and the other gave him a reassuring smile before he began to push in. Youngjae took him extremely well, despite Daehyun having a girth large enough to make anyone cry.

The dancer merely wrapped his arms around Daehyun's neck, breathing heavily into his ear as he played with his hair. When he was fully seated inside he tried his best to stay still even though he was exploding with sensations and feelings.

Youngjae opened his eyes and grinned when he saw Daehyun getting lost in the feeling, he flicked the merchant's forehead and laughed when Daehyun snorted in surprise. He pecked Daehyun's lips and moved against him,

"You can move now big boy." Daehyun chuckled at the nickname and pulled back before snapping back in, Youngjae's eyes widened in shock and his head flew back as Daehyun continued ramming into him.

"Oh fuck! Daehyun!" Youngjae shrieked, not expecting the pace to be so hard and fast from the get go. But he wasn't complaining, oh he definitely was not. Daehyun continued to drive himself deeper and deeper into Youngjae's delectable body, marking him from the inside.

"Oh god, Daehyun ahh, un! Stop, I want to hah ride you." Youngjae managed to force out between his sounds of ecstasy, Daehyun was roughly pushed back onto the bed and Youngjae grinned like a little shit as he waddled over to him, not forgetting to throw a pillow at him before his head.

Daehyun raised an eyebrow when Youngjae turned around but then he realized why when the dancer hovered his miraculous hips over his cock, Youngjae pushed out his ass and Daehyun's eyes were wide as he watched the tip of his member slip back into the tight heat.

He watched in awe as the greedy hole swallowed up his length and Youngjae placed his hands on the head board, bending his knees as he lifted himself and slammed back down. 

Daehyun gritted his teeth and bent his knees thrusting up to meet Youngjae halfway and he gripped his hips, the dancer moaned loudly as the sound of skin on skin floated through the quiet neighbourhood.

The merchant cursed to himself under his breath whenever he saw those sinful cheeks jiggle at the impact of his thrusts, Youngjae knew his ass was fine and he wanted Daehyun to appreciate it. So when the merchant slapped his left cheek he only bit his lip to mask his strangled moans.

Daehyun's hands then found their way to Youngjae's cheeks, gripping them and spreading them as his pace never faltered. To Youngjae's surprise Daehyun maneuvered so that he was kneeling. He pressed another slap onto Youngjae's skin and gripped those hips in a bruising hold as his movements grew erratic.

It wasn't hard to tell they were both close, Daehyun's hand snaked around Youngjae's length and he lazily stroked the dancer's cock, not forgetting to fondle his balls every now and then. Youngjae clenched around him and he threw his head back against Daehyun's chest,

"I'm coming." he murmured and Daehyun grinded into him, he pinched both of Youngjae's nipples and soon enough the other was cumming all over the headboard, his chasm closed around Daehyun and he bit into Youngjae's shoulder as he spurted hot ropes of cum into the dancers fragile body.

Youngjae shuddered at the hot feeling filling him up and he opened his eyes after basking in his Afterglow only to see Daehyun looking at him with loving eyes, he smiled and kissed those lips he loved so much.

Daehyun gently pulled out of him watching with interest as a few drops trickled after, he stood up and walked over to the balcony grabbing a towel he had been drying the day before. He got back into bed and wiped their bodies down before cleaning the others essence from the furniture. 

He tossed the towel aside and spooned the other in his arms, pressing mulitple kisses on his cheeks despite Youngjae's giggles and pleads to stop. The adrenaline died down and they were left feeling exhausted, but Youngjae felt Daehyun close beside him as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Youngjae squirmed and mumbled to himself before he sneezed and woke himself up, he saw Daehyun laughing at him and he blushed before sitting up to face the merchant.

"D-daehyun." he called out shyly, Daehyun turned to him and the look he was given made him feel like he was the whole world. Even though the god like man in front of him was being enveloped by sunshine.

"Hmm?" the simple sound made Youngjae's heart sing,

"What will we do now?" Daehyun noted the slight fear he could hear in Youngjae's voice. He shifted closer to the dancer and Youngjae looked at him with those large and confused eyes,

"I can take you with me on my travels. You'll never be alone again, I-I feel that I will come to love you unconditionally Youngjae. And I don't want to leave you behind, but I am not prepared to give up my dreams either. So I am selfishly choosing both. I don't want you to go back there to be oggled at by sad excuses for men. I want you by my side, where I can make you smile and where it feels like home. Won't you come with me?" Daehyun's voice was sincere and heart warming.

Youngjae's cheeks dusted a precious pink and he felt he was not worthy of such beautiful words coming from a much more beautiful man. However the look in Daehyun's eyes made him feel otherwise, he smiled and pressed a kiss against the side of Daehyun's mouth.

"Of course I will go with you." Daehyun grinned wider than the cheshire cat and wrapped his arms around Youngjae. They nuzzled their foreheads together and grinned,

"I can show you the world." Daehyun sang, only to be pushed away and the sweet sound of laughter filled the air as he fell off the bed.

 

Daehyun wasn't alone anymore, but he hadn't just found someone to love and call his own.

But he had someone by his side, someone he could call Home.


End file.
